Bringing Home A Mutt
by Harpie Suki
Summary: Akamaru Runs Away Into The Forest, Kiba Chases After Him, Only To Find Him In The Clutches Of Kankuro, What Will He Do? Yaoi


Bringing Home A Mutt

I do not Own Naruto or any of the characters so don't hunt me down and eat my liver TT

>>>>Onwards To The Story>>>>

A young boy was sat upon the buildings roof, staring up at the blossoming stars in the crisp midnight sky. He let out a relived sigh, falling back against the tiles and snuggling his back against them. Today had been slow and almost dull but for once he didn't care, it was a day of relaxing from his vigorous training that burned a fire deep within him. His loyal companion lay beside him, copying the same position, a fur paw resting on his smooth belly as he woofed in contentment. The boy smirked slightly, leaning a clawed hand over to scratch the dogs belly in an affectionate manner before falling back against the hard stone.

Akamaru perked his head up, letting out a loud bark that broke the silence. He quickly jumped from the roof, landing on his feet and running into the darkened forest, his frenzied cries echoing behind him.

Kiba immediately sat up, confused and bewildered at the pup's unusual behavior, he quickly jumped from the roof, landing in the same position Akamaru had, quickly standing to his feet. He sniffed about the air and fallowed his dog's scent into the almost eerie looking forest. What had caused Akamaru such flurry that he had run off without his master? Something wasn't right; there was a slight chill in the air along with the stench of deceit. Kiba jumped from tree to tree, sniffing about until he finally homed in on the smell, he dropped down into a clearing of grass that was surrounded by trees.

Kiba's eyes widened as Akamaru yelped as a gloved hand held him roughly. "Let him go you fuck!" he growled out in warning, snarling as his canine incisors became apparent. The male only smirked slightly, the grin spreading over his purple painted lips as a crooked wooden hand snapped out of the bandages and gripped on tightly to the pup, holding him firmly and fiercely. Kiba's eyes glowered, watering slightly at the motion, growling at the look of pain in his precious dogs eyes. He charged foreword, raising a clawed hand "YOU BASTERD! I'LL KILL YOU!" he cried out in a rage, throwing his hand foreword towards the man's heart.

Kankuro caught the dog boy's hand in its motion, quickly tossing it to the side. "I suggest you control yourself unless you want Karasu here to snap your mutts neck" he said coolly, folding his arms over his black hooded jumper. He tugged at the hood on his head, readjusting it so it was straight, it seemed him and dog boy had something in common, they both wore hoods. The male chuckled lightly at this, his black eyes watching the boy carefully, preparing himself for any slight movement.

Kiba growled, clearly pissed "What do you want Kankuro, it had better not be anything stupid or else I swear I'll rip your neck out" he snapped. This was Kiba's form of calm, how could he even exchange any form of pleasantries with this asshole when he had Akamaru in the grips of one of his ugly puppets that were just plain creepy.

"Simple, an exchange of sorts, you in place of your mutt" Kankuro replied casually and shrugged.

Kiba raised a slight eyebrow at the request "Why the hell do you want me!" he cried out, this was all too confusing for him. He had been sure that Kankuro hated him no it was a fact that he did so why would he want him? Finally he sighed, he had no other choice since everyone one asleep and he couldn't risk Akamaru getting hurt, that puppet had all sorts of poison's in it that could be lethal. "Fine, but let Akamaru go first!" Kiba demanded, the red marks on the side of his face twitching slightly.

Kankuro only shrugged in response, nodding at the puppet. The wooden hand dropped the dog abruptly. Kankuro shook his head slightly as the dog ran back to its master "Get over here dog boy" he commanded in a rough tone, watching both of them with weary eyes.

Kiba smirked at Akamaru, hugging him slightly and petting his head before placing him back down "I'll be back soon Akamaru" Kiba said and nodded, giving the dog one last smile before glaring over at Kankuro and stepping in front of him. What the hell was this idiot planning, he only hoped Akamaru would be safe for a few minutes while he beat the crap out of this so called 'puppet master'.

"Good boy" Kankuro said patronizingly. He delved into the pocket of his black trousers, taking out a black, studded collar with a nametag on it that read 'Mutt' placing it around the peach skinned neck. "You said your taking the place of your dog? So I will treat you like one" Kankuro said cruelly and grabbed Kiba roughly by the arm, throwing him back and smirking as the puppet wrapped its spindly arms around Kiba's waist and held him securely there.

Kiba snarled as he was mocked, he hardly had any time to react as he felt the cool leather brush against his throat and lock there. He clawed angrily at his neck trying to remove the cursed item "I'll fucking kill you! Im nobodies pet!" he snapped and struggled about. His eyes widened as the tree like arms gripped him tightly almost squeezing the breath from him as it locked him in place on Kankuro's back. "LET ME GO!" he screamed out, wrestling against the arms in a feeble attempt to escape.

"Get used to it mutt you agreed to the deal so you're my pooch" Kankuro jeered as he jumped into the air, leaving the small dog behind him, howling and whimpering at the loss of his master. Kankuro only rolled his eyes jumping from tree to tree, just managing to keep his balance as the other struggled against his back. "Stop fucking struggling! Unless you want me to drop you and it's a very long fall" he warned in a dangerous tone and he continued his journey back to the village of sand.

"People will come and rescue me!" Kiba growled out. "It doesn't matter Kiba, no one can save you since you accepted the deal" Kankuro replied sharply. The boy growled angrily, thrashing his claws about and almost pouting. He would get out of this somehow he thought and nodded, folding his arms over and frowning as Kankuro landed inside the Village of sand. Surely someone would find it suspicious that he was pinned to Kankuro's back that was if anyone was around, the place was completely empty thanks to the lateness of the evening.

Satisfied that the dog boy had remained silent he walked slowly towards his home. Temari he knew was still asleep and Gaara well, hell he never knew where he was but it was certainly nowhere near the house. Kankuro pushed open the door, closing it behind him and stretching out. He walked the corridors, opening his bedroom door then locking it securely behind him. The puppet immediately dropped Kiba to the floor causing Kankuro to laugh evilly to himself as he watched the crumpled heap on the floor. "Don't worry mutt, I'll take you for a walk later" he taunted and held up a black leather leash.

Kiba yelped slightly as he fell to the floor, rubbing his head and growling as he was laughed at, arching his back defensively. "Im not your fucking dog and I want to go home now!" he snarled, growing impatient of the others games.

The puppeteer only smirked in response "Oh your mine alright and its about time I trained you" he almost purred and stepped foreword, kicking Kiba harshly in the ribs then rolling him onto his back. "I'll teach you to respect and obey your master" he jeered, his cruel eyes looking the other over and he watched as Kiba coughed and held onto his stomach.

"You'll never tame me" He stated with complete confidence.

End of chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed it. Message me if you want me to continue with the next chapter entitled 'Training The New Pet'. Please review I would be so happy and appreciative if you did so. Love you all! Good bye!


End file.
